Life support systems employed by divers utilize either an air or oxygen tank. In the past, those utilizing oxygen have been used only principally by professional divers, this limitation being largely brought about by the unavailability of oxygen charging sources (large oxygen tanks) at diving sites. Thus, the largest sector of the diving population, amateur divers, have not generally had available oxygen-type systems, generally acknowledged to be the better type system. While self-contained oxygen generators, such as chlorate candles, have been available for some time and are now being used for medical purposes at atmospheric pressures, the applicant is unaware of the existence of any system utilizing such candles for the production of sufficient pressure to charge a diving tank, for example, tanks requiring a pressurization in the range of 1,000 to 6,000 PSI.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved oxygen generator capable of readily, safely, and efficiently charging diving tanks to a pressure of 1,000 to 6,000 PSI.